


The Grace of Friendship

by yourlibrarian



Series: Drabble Collection [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Rhodey's getting better, but maybe Tony isn't.





	The Grace of Friendship

"What're you watching?" Rhodey asked, stopping in the doorway.

Tony slouched on his office couch, facing the TV. 

"Show about our future in space. They got a few things wrong."

"Oh?"

Onscreen, the _Rocinante_ was evading MCRN's Ganymede blocade. Rhodey moved slowly into the room, the servos too soft to be heard, even without TV dialogue.

"No gods for one. Or space whales. But there's still a potential alien invasion. Spoilers: a billionaire's the villain."

Tony's eyes were still following the action, his voice even.

Rhodey circled the couch. "I'm guessing his best friend and awesome CEO aren't around." 

"Nope." 


End file.
